IPlay: Summer Jam
'iPlay: Summer Jam '''is a videogame, developed and published by GMAT Interactive, to be released on December 24, 2036. The game was announced to be in development on November 20, 2035, but was first rumored a few months before. Gameplay The gameplay uses a mixture of TT Games' LEGO Videogames, Rockstar Games' ''Grand Theft Auto-styled open world. Elements from their games such as Level creator, Multi-builds, Magic Spells from characters who had magic, Character customization to create custom characters from all of the playables in the game, and more. Currency The game's currency is coin. Experience Point System The EXP System is designed to be even more complex, to get it you got to fight multitudes of enemies, do objectives and collectibles you've collected in the game. Game Summary Mickey Summer and Floyd Tropic, two best friends who have to save the summer from a villain. To stop the evil, they are must to join forces to various characters and going to the villain's HQ. Characters ''Main article: ''List of Characters Locations ''Main article: ''Locations Levels Story Mode #Summer Jam #Lost in the Space﻿ #A Pirate's Work #Operation: S.U.M.M.E.R. #There's no Robbers, like Criminals #Adventures on the Five Continents #Alpha Team #Knights' Kingdom #A Tiki Island #How to Drill the Mine? #The Legends of Barry the Powerful #Watch Out with the Bats! #A Space Paradise #Under Construction #Undercover #Medieval Mayhem #Swimming on Lava, is Dangerous! #Travel Trought Time #Monsters Hunters #Trapped in the City #Destructobot's Revenge #The Fly #A Japanese Journey #Dino-Adventures #The Nature is Wild #Delivery Up #The Need for Speed #Merry Christmas to All #Space Troop #Ultra Agents #Welcome to Santa iPlayurera #Shutted Up in Carnival #The Central Visitor #There Comes to Good Guys #On Hunted #Community Center #Corn-Pigeon #The Lucky Roulette #Easy to Chase #Disguised #Invasion on iPlayerovia #The Tower of the Skies #Alien Attack #Attack on the Avenue Italiano #El Machismo #Return of the Old Guys #Enemies is in Everywhere #An Space's Inside Story #Video Game Takeover #Cloud Koochie-Koochie Land #The Sons of the Kingdom #Good Guys Gone Wrong #Attack on the Tower of the Skies #Fight for iPlayerovia #iPlay Spaceship #Out of the List #A Secret Entrance #William Shakespeare on the Park #iPlayeropolis Havoc #The Biggest Guys in the Earth #Sack of Insign #Ready of Action #Lost on iPlayeropolis #Anger Mememanagement #Mob in the Streets of iPlayeropolis #Rise of the Cuddles #We're not Going #There's No Made It #A Blue Hope #The VINs' Prison #All the World's People #Believe is Grow #The Same Year in the Same Channel #The Big Apple? #Menace in the Dark #Big Trouble in Small Valparailand #Power of Love #The Richest Atomics in the World #Land of the Living Dead #Anti-GMAT Bonus Levels # Anti-Mickey vs. the World (40 Gold Cubes) # LEGO Planet (80 Gold Cubes) # Deleted Level (120 Gold Cubes) # New Town (160 Gold Cubes) # The Summer Family (200 Gold Cubes) # Ancient City (240 Gold Cubes) # The Stairs House (280 Gold Cubes) # Madhouse (320 Gold Cubes) # Destiny of the Wizards (360 Gold Cubes) # Hostile Crisis (400 Gold Cubes) # Castle of Pure Evil (480 Gold Cubes) # The Funny Ride (520 Gold Cubes) # Mini Wizarding World (560 Gold Cubes) # Mini City (600 Gold Cubes) # Mini Middle Ages (640 Gold Cubes) # The Draw Apple? (680 Gold Cubes) # Nuff Said (720 Gold Cubes) # House Party Protocol (760 Gold Cubes) # Tabloid Tidy UP (800 Gold Cubes) # A Shock Withdrawal (840 Gold Cubes) # Feeling Frisky (880 Gold Cubes) # Put Up Your Dukes (920 Gold Cubes) # Stunt Show Surprise (960 Gold Cubes) # Reptilian Ruckus (1000 Gold Cubes) # Stranger Danger (1040 Gold Cubes) # The Thrill of Chess (1080 Gold Cubes) # Antartican Island (1120 Gold Cubes) # A Big Big World (1160 Gold Cubes) # Mini Dinosaur Island (1220 Gold Cubes) # Ben to the Rescue (1240 Gold Cubes) # Toxic Hunting (1240 Gold Cubes) # The Resistance Rises (1280 Gold Cubes) # A Pirate's Life (1300 Gold Cubes) # Trouble Over the Woods (1340 Gold Cubes) # Omega Assault (1380 Gold Cubes) # A Board Game Challenge (1420 Gold Cubes) # Anti-Mickey's Declassified World Destruction Guide (1460 Gold Cubes) DLC Levels Level Packs #The Phantom Limb #Ben's Quest for Survival #Anti-GMAT vs. Medieval #Escape from Anti-Mickey's HQ #Unleash the Evil Mickey, Floyd and the Quest for the Asteroids #Hockey Time #The Proposal #The Party is a Mess! #Return of the Resistance #Magnetic Rocks #The Electrical Storm #The Play #Welcome to Geoland #Let's Bring the Crystals #The Wedding Trivia *There's new hubs such a Santa iPlayurera, iPlayerovia, iPlayeropolis, Valparailand, The Mansion of the Heroes, Anti-GMAT HQ, Land of the Living Dead and Video Game World *Some elements from the previous games of the franchise are back in the game. *Video games from other franchises are playable in a new mode named "Live Arcade Mode" *It's rated E10+ Vehicles ''Main article: ''List of Vehicles Category:IPlay. Summer Jam